Perfect Day
by Tatum-Dawn
Summary: Renesmee's life with Jacob has been pretty much perfect since he told her about imprinting and they got together but what will happen when somebody new joins the pack? Will they lose somebody they love? Will they lose each other? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Day (After Breaking Dawn)

Renesmee Cullen

It was my 10th birthday today and I was standing in my overly large closet that Alice had made for me. I pulled on my favourite white lace dres, I added some gold ballet flats and a thin gold belt to match. Alice would be proud, I laughed out loud.

I put on some makeup and brushed my hair letting my dark red curls sit freely around my face. I stepped back to look at myself in the floor length mirror on the back wall of my closet and wondered when mum and dad (Bella and Edward) would come in to give my usual birthday hugs.

Once again, as I always did, I stared myself up and down I was 10 and pretty much frozen in the state of an 18-year-old with my accelerated growth I had reached maturity and stopped growing over a year ago about the same time I graduated high school. Though I had a beating heat and blood pumped through my veins I was still immortal and I had vampire skills. Thanks Edward.

"You're welcome," a voice came from behind me. I turned, startled. There they are Edward and Bella were standing in the door way of my closet. Of course he couldn't help himself he_ just had _to read my mind. "You broke your promise daddy," I laughed as gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Ness," Bella glared at him. "Err Renesmee," he corrected himself. Even after 10 years she still hated my nickname. "And you're right I couldn't help myself I wanted to know what was going on in your head."

"Do you want to me to shield you?" asked Bella

"Please," I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"10 whole years," she whispered "can you believe it?"

"No, not by looking at her," Edward teased

"Shut up!" I said as I mock punched his arm. He just laughed at me. I felt my cheeks burning as if I could ever hurt him even if I tried. Then I was glad Bella was shielding me because I knew thinking that would just make him laugh more.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up, "Jacob," he mumbled. I pushed past them and ran to my bedroom door and opened it before Jacob even had a chance to knock. He stood there confused for a moment then said "oh Edward."

I giggled as I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly, as if I hadn't seen him for a while but I only saw him last night as he lived with us Cullen's here in New Hampshire where we were going to be attending college next year.

We walked down the 4 flights of stairs to the main floor of the house. It was very much like the "white house" as I called it, back in Forks. Bella and Edward followed. Jacob led me to the couch where everybody was waiting for us. As we entered the room I was bombarded with happy birthdays and hugs. I looked around the room. Everyone else was there, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Well, actually not everyone was there my best friends from highschool, the twins Mia and Corey, weren't here. They were off travelling around England together.

Alice had really out done herself this time. There were pink, black and purple streamers and balloons placed all around the room. There we two big tables in the room one was full of presents the other was full of food, not that we needed much it was only Jacob and I who ate.

After all the hugging was done I attempted to open all of presents. There were piles upon piles of clothes and shoes to add to my already full to bursting closet. There was everything from electronics to books. Everything I could ever dream of was there in front of me. Money was no object to our family which made me truly the luckiest girl in the world. Jacob squeezed my hand, "can I give you my present now?"

"Sure."

He handed me a white box with gold ribbon on it. "It matches your outfit," he smiled. I smiled back and removed the ribbon. I opened the box and when I saw what it was I nearly dropped it in shock. "Oh my God, you remembered?" I said my voice almost a whisper. Jake smiled "how could I forget?" Inside the box was a beautiful antique Cameo broach that we had seen in a shop window a few months ago. It had a deep chocolaty background and a gold frame embossed with small diamonds around the edge.

I was speechless absolutely speechless. He stared at me expectantly like he wanted to know if I liked it but I couldn't get the words out so I reached out and touched his face and used my gift to show him how much I loved it and how much I loved him. "I love you too Nessie," he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Do you want to see your surprise now," Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Um sure," I sighed not sure if I was able to take more. "Come on then."

We followed Him and Bella along with everyone else out to the front driveway and there it was. It was big. It was black. It was sleek. It was beautiful. It had a big red bow. It was a Range Rover and it was mine. I ran my fingers over the sleek lines of the car's body, once again I was speechless. I ran to my parents and threw my arms around them. "You got me a car!" I practically screamed.

"Well we thought you would need one for college next year," replied Bella. "You know instead of using your fathers old Volvo."

I heard the murmurs of my family behind me but right then all I cared about was my car. "Can I take it for a ride?"

"Sure sweetie,"

"Jake you want to come?" but he didn't have to answer, he was already in the car.

Jacob and I drove down to the lake because we didn't want to waste the lovely day we were having. We walked down the warm grains of shimmering sand to the water's edge. We spread out our towels and sat down. The warm sun beating down on us was a rarity and we loved every minute of it. "I love your skin in the sunlight," Jacob said brushing his fingers along my glittering arm. I never liked it; it was never as pretty as my family's diamond skin. "Well you should thank my dad for that,"

"Maybe I will," he laughed.

"Do you remember what happened when I told what imprint means?" Jacob asked. He startled me, I was laying back having a day dream. I sat up onto my elbows.

"Of course how could I forget, why?"

"I was just thinking about it because there's a new member to the pack, Joseph; he told his imprint what it means."

"Oh, what happened?"

"She freaked out she said she wasn't ready for the commitment or whatever,"

"Did they break up?"

"Yeah, he's a mess,"

"I feel so bad for him,"

"Yeah me too, we can't all have somebody react the way you did."

"I guess not," I said as I looked out over the water remembering the day Jacob told me.

It was on my birthday the one when I reached maturity and Jacob sat me down with my parents to explain…

"What's going on guys," I was freaking out. What did they want to talk to me about? Oh my god did somebody die?

"Renesmee will you please come down nobody died, we just have something to share with you," Edward said pulling into reality. Good nobody died Wait, what I was beyond confused? Suddenly I felt a warm hand envelope mine. I turned to my right seeing a very nervous looking Jacob.

"Jacob maybe you should tell her now," Edward said. Jacob opened his mouth.

"Tell me what?" I said stopping Jacob from speaking

"Renesmee let Jacob talk," a new voice said, it was Bella.

"Ok,"

"Renesmee, you know how I always say we have a special bond together called imprinting?" said Jacob.

"Yes,"

"Well when I told you I left out a few details." He said. Details, what details? "Like what?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"Well imprinting is more than the two of us sharing a bond that will never break it's a lot like love at first sight, only stronger more permanent ."

Wait a second Jacobs in love with me? This couldn't be happening; I loved him like that too. How could I be this lucky? "So all the stuff you said about when you saw me all the other ties holding you down including gravity were cut and replaced by me, was that more of a…a.. r… .r..romantic thing?" I asked barely able to get the last part out. I had to check before I got my hopes up too high. "Yes but I never thought of you romantically then but you're older now an-,"

"What he is trying to say is he is in love with you,"

"Thanks Edward but I was getting there," Jacob sounded annoyed. "Yes but you were taking so long and you were confusing her," Edward said flatly.

"No I'm not confused I understand," I said as I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck pulling him close to me before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist returning the kiss.

Remembering that my parents were watching I reluctantly pulled away and said, "I completely understand,"

"Renesmee you've been quite for a while, everything alright?" Jacob said pulling me from the memory. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about that day,"

"Oh,"

"Jacob tell me more about Joseph,"

"Well he came to Forks just after we left but he only phased about a month ago. Um he's my age…. Oh and Sam seems to think he wants to be alpha," he said.

"Oh that's a waste of time thinking that Sam's alpha,"

"Things can change, just look at me,"

"Yes I know but you_ had_ to give up being alpha because you moved away from the pack,"

"That's true," he sighed know he couldn't argue with me.

We lay back I rested my head against his chest and he put his arms around me. "I love you Jacob." I said

"I love you too Nessie. Actually speaking of love there's been something bugging me lately."

"What's bothering you, anything wrong?"

"It's…its well your mother."

"Jacob, tell me." I said as forcefully as I could though my voice was shaking. I knew he had loved her in the past was it possible for him to still love her while he was imprinted to me? "It's nothing bad it's just I've been trying to figure out why I ever um," He paused for a moment, "loved her." He looked away from me at the love part. "I think you were drawn to her because well this sounds crazy but you subconsciously knew that I was her unborn child and you knew I was somewhat apart of her," I said sounding very unsure as I explained my theory. "I don't think that's crazy it actually makes me feel better." He said.

"Oh then I'm glad."

"And to think I was feeling guilty knowing that you knew that I loved your own mother, when you had it all figured out," he said letting out a dry laugh.

I looked out at the cool blue water in front of us suddenly feeling the heat of the hot sun beating down on us. "Jake let's go for a swim."

"But we don't have swimmers."

"So?"

"Alright fine."

I got up took Jakes hand and dragged him down to water. We ran out until we couldn't stand. We splashed each other playfully along the way. All of a sudden out of the blue Jake picked me up and threw me of the sand bank into the deeper water beyond it. "Hey!" I screamed "that wasn't very nice!" Jacob was laughing so hard he was gripping at his sides in pain. Well let's see how he likes it. I reached out to him pretending I needed help to get up. When he grabbed my hand I yanked it back sending him crashing into the water. Now it was my turn to laugh. "You are so dead Renesmee!"

"You gotta catch me first," I yelled back as I started running towards the shore.

Within minutes Jake caught up to me almost tackling me to the ground. He started tickling me, I kicked my legs and threw my best punches at him but all it did was make him laugh at me. "I *laugh* hate *laugh* you!" I tried my best to get the words out through my laughter. "I love you too Nessie," he said as he stopped tickling me to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Come on we better get back." He sighed.

"Yeah, the first day of owning my car and we are already going to ruin the seats." I laughed

"Well that's your fault for wanting a swim now isn't it?" he taunted.

"Whatever, let's go home now Edward and Bella will be worried."

"Yeah," he said wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed for the car.

The moment we walked through the door Alice came running over to us. "Renesmee Charlie Cullen, what were you thinking?" Great she used my full name this should be good. "You just got into the water _in _your clothes? I thought that was your favourite outfit, I'm never going to get those stains out what have you two got to say for yourselves?" This was not like Alice but when it came to clothes she could be ruthless. "Alice it's no big deal just let it go, it was my fault anyway. Don't talk to her like that." Jacob said oddly calm. It was just like him to take the blame for me "No it's my fault, and I guess I just wasn't thinking," I said. Alice shook her head as if to shake off the anger just as Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room. "You should get changed or you might get sick," Alice said her tone softer now. Jasper ruffled my hair and asked "are you coming hunting with us?" I shook my head. "Ok, Alice?" He took her hand and led her out the door. With Rosalie and Emmett in tow they disappeared into the dark starry night.

After changing and showering I came back downstairs in my favourite old sweat pants and one of Jacob's hoodies. In the family room Jacob was sprawled over one of the couches. Bella and Edward were on the other one. I could hear the faint voices of Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen. Esme was practicing a new recipe for Jacob and me to try. Jacob looked up at me and smiled. He extended he arms out to me. I took a few steps before falling into them. I lay next to him on the wide couch it was warm and safe in his arms, I felt like nothing could hurt me not ever. "I liked it better when your clothes were wet and almost see through," Jacob whispered in my ear his warm breathe sending tingles down my spine. I giggled at the same time Edward growled. Edward pushed Bella off of him and stood towering over us. "What did you say?"He yelled. Jacob stood quickly carefully pushing me behind him as if to protect me. "It was a_ joke_ calm down!" Jacob yelled back. He we go again I thought.

"You can't joke about those things Jacob especially with _my_ daughter!"

"Oh come on, as if I would ever do anything to her!"

"You and I both know that if I wasn't around you would!" Edward was growling now. Jacob was shaking with anger that had really hit below the belt for him.

"That is a lie!" Jacob roared taking a step forward about the phase at any moment.

"Jacob, NO!" I screeched. I knew he was going to attack my father and I knew he would lose as always but this time I was sure he wouldn't survive it. I had to do something so I flung myself between them at the same time Bella did. It was the only way we knew how to stop them when it came to this. "Stop it now! Both of you are ruining Nessie's birthday all because of a silly remark made by Jacob!" Yelled Bella.

That really seemed to calm them down a lot. "Nessie I'm so sorry I've ruined everything," said Jacob wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't touch me," I said softly but as coldly as I could manage.

"Renesmee?" He asked stroking my face.

"I said don't touch me." I said angrily. From the corner of my eye I saw that Edward we smirking at Jacob. He was probably happy about this. "Wipe that stupid smirk of your face dad. This is every bit your fault as it is Jacob's"

"Sorry Nessie, you know I over react sometimes," He said sounding genuine. "Save it," I said through my tears.

"_Don't follow me!" _I thought to Edward as I ran upstairs to my room. I fell on to the bed and cried. How could they do this to me? They do this all the time but why on my _Birthday_? For crying out loud. A few minutes into my cry-fest there was a slight tap on the door. "Whose there?" I asked.

"Mum," said Bella as she opened the door. That was all she said. It was all she needed to. She wrapped her arms around me and soothed me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys!

Here's chapter 2. I'm hoping it's better than chapter 1 which i wrote many months ago. Please, please, please give me a review? I really don't know if I will keep uploading if I don't get at least one review. Please?

Tatum Dawn

* * *

><p>I woke up in a daze with a pounding head from crying. I looked around me and it all came screaming back, last night and the fight. I groaned. There was a noise coming from the other side of my door, the noise that had woken me up. It took me a few moments to work out that it was music. It was familiar music too. Oh it's the song Jacob and I danced to at prom, 4 real by Avril Lavigne, I remember as we were dancing Jacob had dubbed it 'our song' or some romantic shit like that, it was really cute anyway.<p>

Reluctantly I swung my legs out of bed and got up to tell him shut it because I couldn't sleep with all noise. Angrily I pushed the door open. Because I wasn't expecting Jacob to be standing there I nearly had a heart attack. He was standing there sporting my favourite goofy grin holding one single long-stemmed red rose out to me. In his other hand was a small battery powered iPod dock the source of the music. It was funny I opened the door to yell at him but the way he was looking at me made me forget my own name. I swallowed. "Do you do that just to irritate me?" I asked

"Do what? I thought this was romantic." He looked upset he obviously didn't understand I was joking. "You make it so hard to be mad at you. I was just about ready to come out and bite your head off and you-you smile at me like that and I practically forget my own name." I laughed. He took my hand in his.

"But I haven't even said sorry yet." He almost whined

"Then say it now." I said taking the rose and smelling it. He pulled my free hand to his chest where his heart is. He always did that when he wanted my full attention. "Renesmee I am so, so, so, sorry. I cannot believe my actions, on your birthday too. It's just unforgivable, can you forgive me?" He asked me. I burst out laughing I couldn't help it. "What?" He asked his feelings hurt.

"Nothing, it's just you said what you did was unforgivable then you asked me if I could forgive you." I started laughing again this time he laughed as well. "You haven't answered my question yet," He said. "Of course I will forgive you silly." I said wrapping my arms around his neck standing on my tip-toes I craned my neck to kiss him.

Edward walked into the hallway mid kiss. Jacob had his arms around me lifting me up close to his chest my feet weren't on the floor anymore. Edward cleared his throat to attract out attention and reluctantly Jacob put my down. "Hey daddy," I said cheerfully.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" He asked a little flash of confusion swept across his features. I guessed Bella was shielding me. "No, I know you only do it to protect me," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. I looked up at him to smile innocently. He laughed "I should've known."

"What?" Asked Jacob a little annoyed about being left out of the hug but because I was hugging Edward I knew he wouldn't dare to come any closer than he already was. "Esme is making you guys a big breakfast to try and make things better. You know she can't stand all of this negativity." Edward said carefully peeling my arms off of him and turning around "come on she's waiting."

I took Jacob's hand and we followed him down into the kitchen. Esme, Bella and Carlisle were all there. Esme and Bella were talking while Esme stood over the stove cooking a delicious looking omelette. Carlisle was looking through the fridge humming something familiar. "Hey baby," said Bella "we've got a surprise for you." She pushed a white steaming mug towards me. The smell hit me before I even realised what it was, it was an amazing intoxicating smell that I hadn't smelt in a long time. They barely ever let me have this without actually going hunting, something that lately as my human side has been pretty dominant I haven't been up to. My favourite food in the world, blood. My face lit up as I lifted the cup to my lips. I swallowed letting the warm thick liquid glide down my throat. I was in my own world nothing else mattered except for the blood.

I tore my eyes open. Wait when did I shut them? I looked around nobody was really paying attention to me. Good. "Ew, Renesmee how can you drink that it smells horrible," said Jacob between bites of his omelette. I evilly and waved the cup rite under his nose. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Get it away!" He yelled pushing my arm away. "It's not that bad you know Jacob," said Carlisle putting a plate in front of me. "Yum thanks Carlisle," I said.(he didn't like being called a grandpa he said he was too young) I admired the beautiful plate of food he had set in front of me. "Well guys, I've got to go to work now," Carlisle said before kissing Esme sweetly on the cheek. I let my eyes trail after him. What he does was really amazing I don't think I would ever be able to do that. Sometimes even _I _had trouble with thirst.

With that my throat burned. I quickly took a sip of the crimson liquid in my cup to pacify the burn. We all looked towards the window when we heard loud splashes coming from the pool. "It's Jasper and Emmett," said Edward with a smile "Do you guys want to join them?"

"Sure," I said smiling "I love swimming."

"That's why we have the pool honey," laughed Esme.

I slipped into my favourite purple bikini and examined myself in the mirror. Noticing the tangled mess on top of my head I reached for the hair brush and tried to pull it through the mess. After a few minutes I was successful. I ran down the stairs and out to the pool. Jacob, Emmett and Jasper were all splashing around in the water while Rosalie sat on a day bed soaking up the unusual sunny weather, throwing shards of light over the white pool tiles. I dipped my toes hesitantly into the ice-cold water. I quickly retracted my toes and went to sit by Rose. "Oh come on Nessie it's not that cold!" yelled Emmett.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm half human Emmett!" I yelled back in the same taunting tone. I settled into the daybed next to Rose and watched as Jacob stand in the end of the pool furthest away from us with his long, strong arms spread along the edge of the pool coping.

I got so wrapped up in staring at the amazing boy that somehow I got call mine, that I didn't even notice the two pairs of icy cold stone arms encircling me. Before my mind even had the time to register what was going on I felt the sting of my back slamming against the surface of the water. I let out a scream which quickly turned into a muffled gurgle as my lungs filled with water. I pushed off the blue tiled bottom of the pool to get to the surface quickly. I spat out the water I had swallowed and gasped in as much air as I could. "Are you okay?" asked Jacob. I nodded.

We splashed around for a bit until our ears were filled with the shrill ringing of Jacob's phone. He got out and answered it. After speaking for a few moments his eyes widened. Quickly he got out of the pool. He looked at me once. His deep, dark eyes seemed to be searching my face for something but I wasn't sure what. Then he ran off in the direction of the woods. "Jacob?" I called. He didn't answer he just kept running. I got out of the pool and ran after him.

I could feel lose blades of grass sticking to my wet feet as I ran across the yard to where the forest started. I started to follow Jacob's scent. "Where are you Jake?" I whispered to myself as his scent took me deeper and deeper in to the woods. His scent led me off the trail and zigzagged all over the place, twisting and turning through the trees.

I finally found him sitting at the base of a tall tree on the edge of a clearing. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs. His face was buried in his knees. "Jacob?" he looked up only to shock me to my very core. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. His cheeks were stained with his own salty tears. He looked so young, almost child-like. I had only ever once seen him like this before and that was when Billy died. Something bad had happened something very bad.

"Jake, what's wrong? I asked, how calm I sounded surprised me. He didn't answer me. He didn't even look up at me. "Ja-cob?" I said making his name into two syllables. I sat down next to him draping my arm carefully around his shoulders. He looked towards the ground and then back to me. His dark eyes pierced into mine to the point where I swore he could see into my soul. "Sam's dead," he simply said. "He's dead." He pressed his face into the place where my shoulder met my neck and sobbed. I couldn't help but let a few of my own tears escape but I brushed them away before he noticed them. 'Be strong Renesmee, for Jake. He needs you.' I reminded myself and pulled it together. 'He needs you,' I chanted to myself over and over again like some inner mantra.

I wrapped arms more tightly around him and shifted my weight a bit to make myself more comfortable. After a while he moved his head so that he was staring up at me. "You must think I am a cry-baby, I was like this when Billy died. Now I'm doing the same thing with Sam." He said his voice cracked on a few words. I was shocked. Was this what he thought? He thought he was being a cry-baby? "Jacob you listen to me, you are NOT a cry-baby! Sam was like your bother. He was in your pack!" A few tears sprung to my own eyes as the realization that Sam, my very own stand-in- father, was gone. "Nessie, how can you even be with me? You just held your grown boyfriend while he cried! I should be the one holding you! How ca" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Don't ever say that again! I love you Jake and if you need to cry then cry don't hold it in because you're trying to me my "_man_" or my _"protector"!_

"I love you so much," he whispered leaning forward to press his lips against mine. I kissed him back loving the feeling his familiar chapped lips against mine. We both pulled away after what felt like hours. "I know you do Jake, I know."

We eventually got up and made our way back to the house. We opened the door to find my father pacing in the foyer. Bella stood leaning against a wall watching him. "Jacob, what happened? What's going on?" My father demanded.

"I think we need to have a family meeting so I don't have to retell the story," Jake whispered. He looked utterly broken so I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Family meeting!" Bella yelled knowing everyone would hear her. We all made our way to the dining room. Being a house full of vampires except for Jacob, the dining table was really only used for meetings such as ones like this.

We all took our seats. I sat next to Jacob and Esme and across from us was Carlisle and my parents. At the two ends of the table were Rose and Emmett. "Well, Jacob would you care to explain?" asked Carlisle. "Well…" he began as he explained what happened. As it turns out Sam and the new pack member, Joseph, had gotten into a fight and it ended badly. Jacob wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if it was an accident seeing as we all knew that Joseph wanted to be promoted to alpha. He had already gotten the rest of the pack on his side so becoming alpha would be easy with Sam out of the picture. "Jake isn't it against pack law to kill a brother?" asked Jasper.

"Yes it is but the elders are protecting him. I don't know why but they are saying that because he's new we should give him a chance. They all believe it was an accident."

"When's the funeral?" Emmett asked. Jacob shrugged and said,

"Hope all of you and I do mean all of you," he sent a pointed look Rosalie's way, "will come."

"Of course Jake, we wouldn't miss it," Bella said.

"Well I guess you and Jacob would like some food," said Esme as everybody left the room. I nodded. "Can I just have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Me too?" asked Jake.

"Of course," said Esme. She then disappeared into the kitchen.

Jacob slumped in his chair and his stomach growled. "Aw, my poor hungry wolf," I said reaching out the touch his arm. He laughed once and pulled me across into his lap. His laughter was such a good sound, so much better than his heartbreaking sobs from before. "Here you go," Esme said placing two plates in front of us. We ate quickly so that we could join the discussion in the lounge room.

The rest of the day passed quickly. All we really did was lounge around. I hadn't left Jacob's arms the whole time. "Nessie would you sleep in my room tonight, I already asked Edward?" Jacob asked. "Sure Jake but when did you ask him?" I replied.

"Mindreading, remember Ness?" said Edward. "I know he doesn't want to be alone tonight. Remember Jacob we can all hear you and I will know what's going on up there." He threatened tapping his temple. Jacob nodded.

"You ready for bed?" I yawned a few hours later.

"Yep," he said popping the 'P'. We did the rounds saying goodnight to everyone, well I said the rounds Jacob just followed me. He seemed sort of out of it but I guess he had good reason to be out of it. We pulled ourselves up the stairs. I felt so drained from holding my feelings about Sam in. I know I shouldn't but I felt like Jacob really needed me to be strong. After showering I crawled into bed next to Jacob. He tucked his coffee coloured sheets around me and kissed my forehead goodnight. I rested my head on his warm chest and tried to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm so sorry it's been so long! My Laptops been away in Sydney so I haven't been able to post. Sorry! Okay so I'm not really happy with the length of this chapter but i felt like I had to give you guys something! haha anyway I wanted to do the funeral in it's own chapter so this one and the next one will be short ones. This is her dress . :). I hope you enjoy this and remember i wont be up loading again until i get at least one review! Oh and before I go Thanks to those who revied last chapter! :) xxxxx Tatum 3

* * *

><p>Perfect Day Chapter 3<p>

Renesmee Cullen

I woke up during the night, moonlight poured in through the open curtains. Rain pattered against the roof. Jacob was facing away from me. A low choking sound escaped his lips and I realised he was crying. Sam's death was obviously really, really hard for him.

I reached out and softy touched is back. I wasn't really sure what to do; I've never been good with dealing with other people's emotions. "Jacob," I whispered softly.

He rolled over to face me. Even in the dark I could see the red rims around his eyes, I could see his tear stained cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes. It was all heartbreaking. "Ness, come here," Jacob's voice was horse. I moved myself over to him and he wrapped his warm, strong arms around me as if he was comforting me not the other way around. "It's gonna be okay," I told him. It wasn't just for his own reassurance but it was for mine too. I needed to know it was going to be all okay just as much as he did but I wasn't going to let him know how I was feeling I needed to be strong for him, just like he always has been for me.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms silently comforting each other, just being there for each other.

The funeral was going to be held tomorrow. It had been a week since we got the news of Sam's death. Jacob, Edward, Bella and I were all in my car. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's car. Rosalie and Emmett were in Rose's car. We were all on our way Back to Forks to stay in our old house. Alice had gone into frenzy with packing. She had defiantly packed way more than we needed for the 4 nights we were there for.

When we arrived Jacob carried our bags to the cottage that belonged to my parents, it was my very first home. Jacob and I were staying in my old bedroom; it looked almost the same except the bed had been swapped for a double. The walls were still a light pink colour, there was still baby toys spread around the room and there was still and old white wicker rocking chair in the corner with the pink cushions. Bella used to read to me while sitting in that chair with me on her lap.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a black and white framed photo on the dressing table and before I even knew what I was doing I held it in my hands. The frame was a simple wooden one; the photo was of me and my Jacob I looked maybe 3 or 4. He held me in his arms while he planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. I was smiling like the mad child that I was.

"What's that?" Jacob questioned raising his eyebrows. He had just returned from putting our bags in the walk in robe. Oh of course he hadn't unpacked anything in true Jacob fashion, that would of course be up to me but I guess I didn't mind. I handed him the photo, "Awwww, you're so little," He gushed. Of course he hadn't changed at all. I smiled at him before embracing him in a hug.

That night I found it hard getting to sleep. I tossed and turned so many times that I woke Jake up. He was feeling it too, the nerves, the restlessness and the upcoming pain. He held me the whole night although I wasn't sure if it was for my or his benefit. I really didn't mind anyway.

That morning Alice came in to dress me. She put me in full length black V lined neck black dress with a synched in waist. She did my makeup using waterproof products and did my hair half up and half down leaving the natural curls in.

We all piled into our cars and made our way to the church. Jake and I sat in the back; I reached over to squeeze his hand. He looked at me strangely like he way using his eyes to beg me to make this all go away, like he wanted me to make it all a dream. It broke my heart I gave him an encouraging smile which he returned half-heartedly before he went back to looking out the window.


End file.
